Always and Forever
by AriGLizFan
Summary: "Did you really just quote The Lion King?" Cat nodded and grinned proudly.  I laughed.  "You're such a dork." She nodded again.   "Yeah, maybe. . ." she brushed a piece of wet hair off of my face and smiled. "But I made you smile."


**Alright, so this just came to me while I was sitting at school bored yesterday. I'm still working on My Beautiful Best Friend. I'm just not sure how I want to take it. So this is just a little oneshot to let you all know i'm alive. **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Victorious or The Lion King. **

I don't know how long I've been running. An hour. . .maybe two? All I know is I'm freezing, tired, and the rain is making it difficult to tell if I'm really crying or not.

I somehow end up at my front door. I don't even know what time it is. It's pitch black and still pouring rain. I love rain. It's really good at a time like this. When I need comfort and calmed. The rain always helps. I sat down on my steps and laid back on the porch.

I knew there was something going on between them. Beck and freaking Vega. It shouldn't of shocked me. I should have been expecting it. Not opening the door to the RV and seeing them going at it, and breaking. Jade West isn't supposed to break. She isn't supposed to cry.

I wiped angrily at a few tears in my eyes. Damn asshole. Fuck him. Fuck Vega. Just fucking fuck them.

"Hakuna Matata. . ." a quiet voice said, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Cat standing in front of me, hair soaking wet and stuck to her face, looking down at me with a sad smile. I sighed and shook my head.

"Huh?" She smiled again and sat down next to me.

"Hakuna Matata. . .it means no worries. . .for the rest of your daayysss." She said singing the last part softly. I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face.

"Did you really just quote The Lion King?" Cat nodded and grinned proudly. I laughed.

"You're such a dork." She nodded again.

"Yeah, maybe. . ." she brushed a piece of wet hair off of my face and smiled. "But I made you smile." I smiled softly at her and laid my head down on her shoulder.

Cat is my best friend. She is always somehow there when I need her and always knows how to make me feel better. Yeah, I know what you are thinking. The evil goth chick and the ditzy red head are friends? Yes, and Cat is definitely not as ditzy as she seems. She is quite the little genius. She is my best friend. She understands me. She protects me and I protect her. Simple as that. It's been that way since we were seven.

_I cried when I was pushed onto the ground. I was only seven. I hadn't hit my "I'm a badass" stage yet and these girls were picking on me. I had just met Cat the week before and we had been inseparable. That day though, I hadn't seen her all day and that worried me. I was looking for her, when these girls came out of nowhere. _

"_Alone again, West?" Amber said shoving me down. Tears formed in my eyes and I nodded. "Did Valentine finally realize how much of a loser you really are and find a new best friend?" I didn't say anything. I just cried harder. 'Did Cat really think I am a loser. .?' I kept thinking over and over. _

"_Of course, she isn't much either. She is a loser just like you are." Haley said laughing. I got really angry and starting hitting her. _

"_No she isn't! She is wonderful!" Amber pulled me off of Haley and threw me on the ground again. She was bigger than I was, so it wasn't very hard. When I hit the ground, I started crying again. My arm really hurts. _

"_Who do you think you are hitting me? Stupid, kid." I wanted to tell her that she was the same age I was and she was a kid too, but she went to kick me and I panicked and curled up in a little ball. _

"_HEY! DON'T KICK HER!" I herd Haley scream and looked up in awe and seen Cat was on top of Haley on the ground punching her. I smiled widely, but then seen Amber about to grab Cat and I got up and tackled her. _

"_Leave. Cat. Alone." Soon enough the teachers had made their way over to us and Cat and I were taken to the principal's office. While we were sitting on the chairs, I looked over at her. Her hair was all tangled and her eye was a little swollen. _

"_I thought what Amber said was true and that you found a new best friend." I whispered quietly. Tears were starting to fall again. Cat shook her head and got up. She came and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist. _

"_Of course not, Jadey! I had to go to the dentist place. I just got back to school! We will always be best friends!" I smiled softly and laid my head on her shoulder. _

"_Promise?" she started to play with my hair. _

"_Yes. Always and forever, Jadey. Always and forever." _

I smiled again at the memory. I would do anything for this girl. She means the world to me. And if you mess with her, you better watch your back, because I will find you and there will be hell to pay.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see her worried eyes watching me. Oh yeah. . .Beck and Vega. I sigh and shrug.

"I will be. . .how did you. . .?" Her eyes darken.

"Tori. . .she called me earlier wanting to know what to do. . .after she explained, I just hung up on her. . .ya know, after a few words. . ." I grinned at the thought of Cat telling Tori off. Cat suddenly shivers and that's when I realize that it's late at night, we are both soaked, and we are sitting outside in the rain. I stand up, pulling her with me into the house.

We get to my room and I go over to "Cat's Drawer," which is the drawer in my dresser filled with Cat's clothes, for times just like this. I get out some pjs and hand them to her and she disappears down the hall to the guest bathroom. I grab myself some pjs and step into my own bathroom.

After my shower, and a few tears, I walk back into my bedroom to see Cat cuddled up in my bed, already showered. When I walk in, she looks up at me.

"Can we watch a movie, Jadey? Pleeaassseee?" She gives me the puppy dog face and I shake my head at her childishness and lay down beside her.

"Alright, what movie?" she jumps out of bed and runs over to the movies, looking for a while, then grabs one, and puts it in. She then turns off the light and jumps in next to me in the bed. I laugh at her then look at the TV.

"_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba! Sithi uhm ingonyama!" _I laughed loudly and looked at Cat.

"The Lion King? . . .really?" she grinned.

"What? It's your favorite movie!" I shook my head and smiled at her again.

"You got me there," I sighed and laid my head down in her lap, "Thank you for being here, Cat." She started running her hands through my hair.

"Always and forever, Jadey. Always and forever."

**Yeahh. It pretty much sucked. . .oh well! Review, please! :)**


End file.
